parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mother of All Tigres/Transcript
(Episode begins at the Riveras' apartment. Batman is taking a nap in his cage. Screams are heard, and a hole is busted through the wall. The group of people ricochet around, and stop on the floor. It's revealed to be Simba, Daphne, Boneyard Werewolf, Vincent and Bowser chained up.) Dennis: 'The Super Macho Chain Capture worked! '''Bowser: '''You wouldn't have won if I hadn't lost, man. '''Hercules: '''We saved the priceless black platinum diamond pearl! ''(Pans out to Obelix, who is examining the pearl.) 'Obelix: '''Yes, priceless. (rubs it) Very good. ''(He put it in his pocket. We are shown the other side of the room, which is a complete mess.) 'Hercules: '''Now, Danny, we have work to do. ''(He suddenly appears in a love state.) 'Hercules '(continued): The divine angel who is your mother is coming to visit! (twists his arms together) And we must... (He snaps out of his love state and gets serious.) '''Hercules' (continued): '...clean up this mess! At once! '''Bowser: ' Why, man? (Dennis pats his head.) '''Dennis: '''Oh, you gotta hear this story. ''(A flashback begins, showing Dennis as a baby and his parents taking him for a walk together.) Dennis (VO): 'When my folks first got married, Megara used to think Hercules being Boneyard Werewolf was cool. ''(They stop when a crash is heard.) 'Dennis (VO): '''One day... ''(It's revealed to be Frog Fish causing trouble. Hercules transforms into the Boneyard Werewolf to take him on.) 'Hercules: '''Halt, fiend! So says, Whi- ''(Frog Fish smashes his metal club onto Boneyard Werewolf. He repeatedly smashes him into the ground, then he laughs and walks away, dragging his club along. Meg, carrying Dennis, goes up to Hercules, who is bruised and beaten, holding a thumbs up.) 'Dennis (VO): '''It was the first time she saw my Hercules got hurt, and she totally lost it. ''(Meg starts hyperventilating at the sight. Fade to show a creature putting salt on a building and chomping it, swallowing afterwards. Cut to Hercules, Megara and Dennis, who is a toddler. They are in their home. Hercules, watching the scene in his Boneyard Werewolf persona, rushes out, but not before giving Megara a kiss. Megara watches the fight as an octopus monster joins in on brawling Hercules, sweating, hyperventilating and chittering her teeth. She finally pulls on her hair and screams out as the scene zooms into darkness.) '''Hercules (VO): (during aforementioned scene) Maria didn't want me to be a superhero anymore. She couldn't stand to see me in danger. But I could not ignore the crisp, clean refreshing call of crime fighting! It was in my blood! In the end, she could not stand it anymore. (Scene fades out to Hercules standing in sad suspense as Megara is packing her bags.) 'Hercules (VO, continued): '''She had to...leave me! ''(Megara kisses Dennis on the head. She is seen standing at the door while Hercules looks at her with sadness.) 'Megara: '''I'm sorry, but I married the man, not the mask. ''(The door closes in front of her. A split second later, Obelix hops in on Donkey.) 'Obelix (VO): '''I moved in to make sure Herc and Danny would be okay. ''(Cut to Obelix walking away from a crash blimp on a restaurant.) 'Obelix (VO, continued): '''Also because I crashed my evil headquarters of evil. ''(We are shown a compilation of music albums with Megara on them.) 'Obelix (VO, continued): '''Megara's career as a mariachi singer took off after that. ''(A airplane is shown flying before it cuts to Megara performing on stage.) 'Obelix (VO, continued): ' She travelled the world, performing for adoring fan everywhere, even Luxembourg. Manny goes to visit her every month. (A side of Maria singing is shown; Dennis and Obelix seen at the front. The two watch with touching expressions. Obelix uses his Sombrero of Chaos to pickpocket money from the person sitting next to Dennis. We cut to Dennis, Daphne, Hercules and Obelix in the Rivera home. Dennis looks down at his newly-acquired Simba belt with happiness.) 'Dennis (VO): '''I got my Simba belt after Mom went on tour. ''(Dennis spins the belt buckle and turns into Simba. Back to the present.) 'Dennis: '''And I, uh.....haven't had a chance to tell her about it yet. '''Daphne: '''Dude, she is gonna freak when she finds out! '''Dennis: '''I know. ''(We pan out quickly, and Bowser appears to be agitated.) '''Dennis: '''So that's why we gotta clean. If my mom see all this wreckage, she'll know we've been doing superhero stuff, and she'll freak out. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Episodes